The Letters
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Misty writes her crush a letter. In Pallet town Ash is trying to write his crush a letter. Who are their crushs? And well they actually send it? Read to find out.Pokeshipping. Enjoy and Review. One/shot


**Okay this is my Pokeshipping story! I have idea's for Pokeshipping and Twinleafshipping so wait for those to come out! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. One shot. Misty- 16, Ash- 16, Lily- 17, Violet- 18, Daisy- 19.**

Misty's P.O.V-

It was a frigid morning, around 10:30. I was casually laying across my small bed re-reading a letter to whom it may concern. Now your probably wondering what a tom boy girl like me is doing nothing at all but reading a letter. Well it was to someone I hold very dear in my heart. He may not know I love him, because of my tom boyishness but I truly do. I bet you want to know who this mystery person is, I'm I right? Well if your too stupid to know by now I'll just… give you some hints! I travelled with him as a young foolish girl. Oh forget it, his name is Ash Ketchum. He has tussled raven hair, bold innocent chocolate eyes and soft features.

I sigh and let out a frustrated groan. My letter is crap, and I have to start again. "Ugh." Is escaped from my lips. I crumple the letter and toss it in the trash. I murmur of how stupid my stuff is, and continue to think of ways to tell him. I pull a note pad from the nightstand drawer, plus a ball point blue pen. I rack my mind for thoughts and ideas. First a brilliant idea arrives and I struggle to put it in useful words. So far it's just gibberish. Then just as fast as it came, it dissolved into nothingness. "DAMMIT!" I shrieked and tears sprung in my emerald eyes. why did it have to be this hard?

"Misty, what the hell are you doing in there?" My older sister Lily, banged repeatedly on the door.

"GO AWAY LILY!" I yelled back and wiped the cold tears away from my eyes.

"FINE I WILL!" Lily shouted and stormed down the stairs to the gym.

Soon another quieter knock came from the opposite side of the door.

"What?" I hissed through a clenched jaw.

"It's me, Daisy." My oldest sister said from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I mumbled, and cleared my bed for her to sit.

Daisy gracefully danced to my bed and looked around. She arched an eyebrow at the mess and gave me a quizzical look with her bright emerald eyes.

"Close the door!" I fretted about Lily and Violet listening in.

"Okay, chill." Daisy rushed forward and gently closed the door. She proceed to sit beside me. Out of all my sisters, we got along the best. Strangely.

Daisy and I sat in silence, then I curled into a ball, bringing my knees to my chest and started to sob.

"What's wrong Mist? You haven't been yourself for days!" Daisy wrapped her slender arms around me. I was too upset to bother shacking them off.

"It's… just that… well I like someone and I've been trying to write a letter to tell that person how I feel, but I can't think of anything." I wailed and sobbed harder, the tears rolling down my pale cheeks.

"Well, first off who is it?" Daisy asked.

"Ash Ketchum." I responded.

"ASH! You like Ash?" Daisy said horrorified, and then she straightened her features.

"Why," I hesitated, "Do you like him?"

"What? No! but Lily does. She's kind of obsessed." Daisy laughed and looked at my expression and laughed harder.

"Why? She doesn't even know him!" I cried.

"Chill, I won't tell. Now let me help with that letter. We'll get him to know your message." Daisy giggled and I laughed at her foolishness, even thou she was only 3 years older than me.

After three grueling hours of trying to write a letter, I finally got it.

"Oh my god! This is amazing. Best love letter ever!" I declared, and stared at it with joy.

"Now uh how are you going to get it to him?" Daisy asked. I felt the happy moment shatter, I spun around and glared. Daisy flushed and began to fiddle with her golden blonde hair.

My eyes softened, "I don't know how I'm going to get it to him."

A few minutes of awkward silence hung in the air, thou it was shattered by Violet's blood chilling call, "MISTY YOU'VE GOT A LETTER!"

I cast a glance at Daisy and she shrugged. I sighed and scurried down the winding stair case. At the bottom of the stairs I stopped. There on the coffee table was an envelope with a messy scrawl printed on the front. I walked towards the table. As soon as I got there I hovered over the letter, and worry lines etched themselves into my features. I hesitantly reached for it, the thick paper weighed down my arm. The print looked awfully like Ash's. I plopped down on the couch. The worry lines became more defined, and I gulped down some air. I lifted the edge of the envelope and slid my finger across the length of the edge. I stopped before I pulled out the letter. I shoved it into the back pocket of my jean shorts and retreated up the stairs. I grabbed my letter to Ash and sealed it away in an envelope. I stumbled down the stairs and marched out the door, slamming it loudly. I reached the mail slot and thought 'it's now or never.' I pushed the envelope down the slot and sighed. I did it.

I gleefully skipped back to the gym, which was surprising to see and do. I opened the door and then remember the letter I received in the mail. I grumbled and sat down on the couch. I pulled the letter-still in the envelope-out and began to un-fold it. The letter began as such:

Dear Misty,

Hey Mist! Well I bet you're wondering why I'm writing to you. Well it's about this amazing girl. She's beautiful and fun to be around. I haven't told her I like her because to be honest I don't think she likes me. You might know her from Cerulean, and I've know her as long as I've known you. Do you want to know how it is? Well to be honest, she works at the gym, and has the most stunning emerald eyes I've ever seen. She has short dark orange hair. That's right Mist, it's you. I've had a crush on you for who knows how long. You're the best person I've ever known, and I need you. By the way, it toke all my courage to send this. I just want you to know I love you, and you are absolutely beautiful. Now before you read this you thought I was dense, right? Well I'm not. I don't know why I pretend to be, I just do. Good bye, and please call me. I'll be waiting.

Love,

Ash Ketchum.

P.S- Pikachu says hi.

After reading this over and over again I cried joyful tears. I've never been this happy in my life. I was going to call Ash, but then remember the letter. He'll have to wait for my response.

In Pallet Town.

Ash's P.O.V-

I lounged beside the phone all day, just waiting for her to call. I jumped up excitedly every time the phone rang. But it was never Mist. Why didn't she call me? Does she not love me the way I do her?

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, after the 5th phone call and still no Misty.

The front door opened and closed. I heard the jangling of keys and rustling of bags. I knew mom was home and decided to help her with the groceries.

"Ash! Honey you got a letter!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. I excitedly ran down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"Who's it from?" I asked, even more excited.

"Hum, it doesn't say. I guess you just have to read it." Mom handed me the letter and shooed me into the living room. "Dinner will be ready at 6, kay?"

"Okay." I flopped down on the couch jostling the pillows. I tore open the envelope and pulled the thick, stiff paper from inside. It smelt like chorine, and salt water. It read:

Dear Ash,

Hello Ash! How are you lately? Good I hope. Well I have important news for you! I'm in love, but he probably doesn't even know I love him. His eyes are the softest shade of chocolate brown and he has tussled raven black hair. I love him dearly, but I'm too afraid of rejection. His name if you don't know already is Ash Ketchum. That's right Ash. I love you terribly. You are the best thing that's ever come into my life. You are kind and helpful, even if you may be kind of dense. But that's what I love most Ash, your denseness, and your pure heart. I just hope you feel the same way, and would love for you to visit sometime. Soon I hope. Don't forget how strong three little words are. Never use them unless your positive. These words are… I love you. Love is something special and should only be shared with those you truly mean it to. Love is everything you hold dear in your heart, good and bad. My love for you has taught me this lessen. Call me so I can tell you, more and hopefully you'll say it to. 659-8723.

With Lot's of Love,

Misty WaterFlower.

P.S- Daisy, Violet and Lily all say hi.

Tear's sprang to my eyes as I raced to the video phone. I turned it on.

"Helloo, please enter the number you would like to reach." The robotic voice told.

I quickly punched in the numbers 659-8723. It rang twice before Misty's heavenly voice answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

I sighed, "Hey Mist! It's Ash, turn on the web cam." I heard a few beeps and there was Misty's beautiful face. She smiled brightly.

"I got your letter Ash." She smirked, and giggled at my baffled expression.

"Why didn't you call me then?" The question I've been wanting to ask forever.

"I wanted you to get my letter first. So, I love you Ash Ketchum. And I've wanted to tell you for so long." She smiled sweetly.

I laughed, "Your letter said it all, Mist. But it's nice to hear."

She giggled and said, "Well I better be going, is there anything you wanted to say, Ash?"

"Yes, I love you Misty WaterFlower. I always well."

She smirked with satisfaction, "I love you, bye."

"I love you, bye." We hung up and I smiled for the rest of the day. I knew Misty was going to be with me for a long time. I could tell. She had so much love in her eyes.

**YAY! Was that good? Or bad? Okay it you want to know the fonts I used for the letter I'll tell you. For Ash it was chiller, and Misty was vivald. **

**Misty: Wow, that was interesting.**

**Ash: Not really.**

**Me: Shut up! You didn't spend your time writing this! I did!**

**Misty: yeah but I could have made it better.**

**Me: Yeah? How so?**

**Misty: By having people review duh!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* oh right.**

**Ash: Well you heard Misty and GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo Review!**

**Me: You know you want to.**


End file.
